trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faye
Faye is an inhabitant of the town of Zeiss. She's a supervising factory worker at Central Factory who's usually found working her job in the company's basement workshop or directing other workers in the production area of the factory. Faye is one of the people who has to deal with the fallout of the blackout caused by the black orbment the night after Estelle and Joshua arrive in Zeiss. Since the orbal shutdown effect reaches far enough to affect the factory, Faye is faced with the job of making sure none of the machinery in the production area got damaged and the morning after the blackout, she can be seen ordering her coworker Rudi to do a variety of checks to make sure everything's still working. Later that day, she's approached by Estelle and Joshua who came to retrieve some gasoline in order to help professor Russell with his examination of the black orbment. Remembering that they still had a jerrycan with gasoline from Calvard somewhere in storage, Faye uses the intercom to request a delivery per conveyer belt, using the opportunity to explain the functioning and history of the factory's conveyer system to the flabbergasted bracers. When it's revealed that Russell is being imprisoned at Leiston Fortress and a plan is made to break into the fort and save him, Murdock gathers some of his most trustworthy people to help the bracers get inside and Faye is one of the people asked to participate. She's tasked with helping with the construction of the decoy container used to smuggle the bracers in and during the flight she's seen making some last-minute adjustments. Faye is a reliable and capable person who's quick to take charge, but whose life is currently complicated by relationship troubles as well as being unwittingly part of a love triangle. Faye's been dating Private Brahm, one of the soldiers stationed at Wolf Fort, for some time, but the two of them hit a rough patch that ended in a painful breakup that leaves her feeling depressed. It turns out that her former boyfriend is also still thinking about her and after talking to Estelle, Joshua and Tita, he ends up having them deliver a letter to her, along with a gift he had them buy. She's oblivious to the fact that her subordinate Rudi has a huge crush on her, which has been distracting him from his work ever since he heard about Faye breaking up with her boyfriend. Unaware of her being the reason behind Rudi's sudden decrease in productivity, Faye starts scolding him, resulting in making him even more troubled. It's possible that Faye possesses a bit of a white knight complex since Rudi suddenly starts occupying her mind as soon as she realizes that he's a person who might need someone who takes care of him. The fact that she can't get him out of her mind combined with the fact that this happens right after she wrote back to Private Brahm is a source of great anxiety for her, with which she's still struggling even as she's busy making last-minute adjustments to the decoy material used to smuggle Estelle and the rest into Leiston Fortress and she admits she always seems to wind up with guys who seem in need of a caretaker figure. After the rescue operation is succesfully pulled off, Faye thanks Estelle and Joshua for their efforts and tells them to remember they'll have trustworthy friends here in Zeiss. After the Intelligence Division's coup is thwarted, Faye is seen at Grancel's landing port admiring the Arseille. (and thoroughly geeking out over it) If Estelle and Joshua succeeded in getting Brahm's letter and gift to her, she'll have gotten back together with her ex-boyfriend and Brahm will thank Estelle and Joshua for their part in saving the relationship. If the player failed to complete Brahm's sidequest, Faye and Brahm will still be apart and she'll be in Rudi's company instead. (though not as his girlfriend) Relations Faye is the former girlfriend of Private Brahm She's also the superior of Rudi, as well as the object of his secret affections Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Zeiss) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:Central Factory Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC)